Song Drabbles
by EternalVeritie
Summary: This is a series of short fics based on songs. There isn't really a theme or any guidelines. Multiple pairings, most likely AU. The stories don't necessarily relate..
1. Superheroes

**A/N: This is going to be a series of really short song-related drabbles. I'm working on a multi-chapter story, but that may take some time, so until then, I'm going to post some of these :) I'm trying to update at least once a week if not sooner, but don't hold me to it. Lyrics will be posted at the end of each fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song.**

 _ **Superheroes by The Script 3**_

If you met Hermione, you'd think nothing of it. She was a smiley, happy five-year-old, with big bushy hair. She was a chatterbox, loved her dolls, and could eat mac and cheese for every meal.

Under the surface, however, there were many special things about little Hermione. For starters, she could make weird things happen. She could move things around if she concentrated hard enough. She could make things get bigger or smaller, make them change color. She called it magic. Her parents told her that her magic wasn't real. She should stop making up stories. Over and over, they called her a liar. She tried to prove it, but whenever she tried to show them, it never worked.

She never told them her biggest secret though. She could see the future. She'd think of something, and a day or two later, it would happen. It was just like something from her novels. Her secret. She wanted to get good at it, do something to make her parents care. But they were never home. They left, came back, brought her lots of new things. Her mommy always had pretty dresses and jewelry. Her daddy got a fast new car. They gave her all the toys she could want, all the books, the games, the movies. They never cared about her though, really.

She managed though. Every time, they shut her down, but she grew stronger, her magic increased. She knew it was real. It just was.

* * *

Harry lived in the cupboard under the stairs. Frankly, that was the best part of his life; everything else just got worse from there. He hated it. Every single bit of it. He knew he wasn't a freak, no matter how many times his uncle told him he was. That's all he ever heard though. He woke up to hearing how useless he was. He did all of his chores and more in the hope that those words would change, but they never did. They just seemed madder that he did do everything right. The words were bad, the beatings worse. He seethed under the surface, so close to exploding, for years. That was, until he learned to control himself. He took the blows silently, knowing that nothing could break him anymore.

* * *

They met at Hogwarts, so different, yet just the same. He was a perfectionist, she was a bookworm. She had a natural talent and the determination to know everything before she was required to. He had the tenacity to stick to a task until he succeeded. All the insults hurled at them, all the hexes and jinxes, they dodged. The others saw. They wanted, needed to knock them down to feel better about themselves. The curses grew darker against them, but they still stood strong. They bonded because of their backgrounds, the scars only the other could see. They united, stood proudly, never letting anything crack their souls.

They grew stronger, together, the bond of friendship only boosting them up. The others now saw them, watched in awe, felt the raw power radiating off of them. They were imperturbable, unbreakable. They were steel. And the respect for them grew. They stood their own and fought the hatred, and soon they had the others falling at their feet, begging for the secret to their success. They just smirked, standing side by side, rising up, and reigning strictly but fairly, over those who had once done everything they could to make them feel like nothing. They locked eyes and knew they had succeeded. They had proven the others wrong. They were superheroes.

* * *

"Superheroes" 

All her life she has seen  
All the meaner side of me  
They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street

Now she's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow

All his life he's been told  
He'll be nothing when he's old  
All the kicks and all the blows  
He won't ever let it show

'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

All the hurt, all the lies  
All the tears that they cry  
When the moment is just right  
You see fire in their eyes

'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)  
(Power, power, power, power, power)

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)  
(Power, power, power, power, power)

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul  
He's got a beast in his belly  
That's so hard to control  
'Cause they've taken too much hits  
Taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode

She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul  
He's a got a beast in his belly  
That's so hard to control  
'Cause they've taken too much hits  
Taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode, explode, explode, explode

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)  
Oh, yeah...  
(Power, power, power, power, power)

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)  
(Power, power, power, power, power)

Ooh, yeah  
Whoa

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! This isn't where I expected it to go, but I kind of liked it, so I went with it. The next one is going to be based on an Ella Henderson song, and I've basically already written it. If you have any suggestions for future songs, tell me! I'll pick one every few days.**


	2. Ghost

**A/N: This is going to be a series of really short song-related drabbles. I'm working on a multi-chapter story, but that may take some time, so until then, I'm going to post some of these :) I'm trying to update at least once a week if not sooner, but don't hold me to it. Lyrics will be posted at the end of each fic.**

 **S/O: A huge thank you to ConfidentialAuthor for reviewing! It really truly means a ton!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song.**

 _ **Ghost by Ella Henderson**_

Harry was gone. Off fighting a war that no one let her be a part of. Ginny had thought at least he'd understand, having been completely kept in the dark himself for years and eager to protect those he loved. But no. He'd originally said that he wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to her. She had to stay safe.

They all told her that. She was too young, too inexperienced, she was a girl, the only girl in her family, it wasn't her fight. That last one made her mad. Not her fight? Everyone she loved, her parents, her brothers, her best friend, and her boyfriend would be out there somewhere. They could fight, risk their lives, and what could she do? Sit there and worry. She knew her family could handle themselves; they had fought before. Harry, on the other hand, had a target on his back, but he was barely older than her. She worried so much simply because she loved him. Being by his side was the only way she would be able to deal with it. She could keep him safe, heal him if he was hurt. She wouldn't have to sit there in anticipation and wait for news.

In the few days before he left, he'd been so cold. He'd refused to talk to her, to touch her, to kiss her, even to be near her. She'd done whatever she could to try to convince him to let her come along. She'd pleaded with him, asked him, even forced down her Weasley pride and begged him. He'd said no, finally completely pushing her away. So coldly, he'd broken off whatever they'd had. He left her broken in shards. He'd hurt her, but she still couldn't get over him.

Her friends, at first, tried to help her through the vicious breakup, but slowly they gave up, moved on. Every time they told her that he wasn't good for her, that he was too powerful, and too power-hungry, she denied it. She denied it because she didn't want to believe that the wonderful Boy Who Lived was such a bad boyfriend. But he was. He'd left her. The more her friends talked, the more she agreed. She hated him for making her love him. She hated herself for loving him, for not being able to break free.

She spiraled into a sense of self-loathing, all of her previous mistakes, her relationships coming back to her. The same mistakes she made every time. She never seemed to learn from them. Maybe she just didn't deserve anything good. When he'd left, he'd taken a part of her. Her soul, her happiness, her sanity.

Through the darkness, she held on to her one ray of hope and happiness like a lifeline. The lake. Every day, she went out by the lake and just stared out over the water. She sometimes snuck out at night, too; the stars shining on its surface gave her a little bit of peace, of the feeling that, maybe, she could actually fix herself.

The lake became her escape. She threw caution to the wind and gave herself up to it. She swam in it, knowing she was being reckless, not caring. She just needed to feel something else. She needed to get out of her own head. It was so much better than staying ashore with idle thoughts. Heaven forbid she tire herself out enough to sleep though. Every time she closed her eyes, he was there. During the day, she could distract herself fairly well. At night, she was haunted.

No matter what though, she had the lake, the beautiful water, always there for her. The more time she spent there, the more she could forget, the more she felt nearly whole again.

* * *

"Ghost"

I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

My friends had you figured out  
Yeah, they saw what's inside of you  
You tried hiding another you  
But your evil was coming through

These eyes sitting on the wall  
They watch every move I make  
Bright light living in the shade  
Your cold heart makes my spirit shake

I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane  
Had to meet the devil just to know his name

And that's when my love was burning  
Yeah, it's still burning

[2x:]  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

Each time that I think you're gone  
I turn around and you're creeping in  
And I let you under my skin  
Guess I love living in the sin

Oh you never told me  
True love was gonna hurt  
True pain I don't deserve  
Truth is that I never learn

[2x:]  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Stop the haunting baby

Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
No more haunting baby

I keep going to the river

[2x:]  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

 **A/N: I was in quite a low mood when I wrote this. I promise the next chapter will be much lighter and happier. Please let me know what you think! Thanks to ConfidentialAuthor for the idea for the next chapter! Find out what it is next week! If you have any suggestions for future songs, tell me! I'll pick one every few days. And hey, I'll throw in a bonus. For every review, I'll post a day earlier this week (aka, 1 review= Sun, 2=Sat, etc). Cap is at Thursday so I have enough time to write XD**


End file.
